the_gleam_coucilfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyfall Clan
Yes, we did register owo I copied and pasted this from FRWC Wiki, something may be changed thou ~Derpy You thought we are dead? LOLNOPE. Of course not. o.o ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Alligeances: {main} Simply ask if you want to join! Leader: '''AuburnStar (Derpy) (Former: HollyStar/SorrelStar) '''Deputy: '''MuddyWish (Cheyyliel) '''Medicine Cat: '''Looking for some! '''Medicine Cat Apprentince: Fangpaw Head Warrior: '''None yet '''Second in Command: '''None (Yet) '''Queens: Snowfall Warriors: '''Coontail '''Apprentinces: '''To be honest, none. o.o '''Kits: '''Snowkit, Rainkit Territory OLD Free Realms territory: Our territory is just below Sanctuary & the Bixie Hive, the path going along the outer of the bixie hive you need to cross. We also OWN the Moonpool, and are VERY protective of our land so if you go there without a GOOD reason expect a fight, and we won't give up easy so your ear may be torn off. We mark borders with Pearl Clan and ElenielClan and now WhitemistClan's territory, we also still mark some border with DarkblazeClan. The rocks just near where our pool is that climb all the way near the forest area and down to Blackspore (in Pearl Clans area), we also mark a bit of a border with Viper Clan. See the big Clan map for a better view of it please c: ~Hollystar/SorrelStar NEW FH territory: The camp in EW with a huge Acacia Tree. Don't come in our territory if it isn't for a GOOD reason or we will chase you, attack or even kill if you don't leave. Allies however are welcome anytime. -AuburnStar/Derpy screenshot_09222014_204506438.png|Our camp screenshot_09222014_204530782.png|Meeting area (The Leader sits on the big Acacia Tree for Clan meetings since there's no High Rock) screenshot_09222014f_204639955.png|"Spying" spots (If we see a stranger near our territory, we can climb up and watch them) screenshot_09222014_204706343.png|Random pool o.o Allies/Enemies '''Current allies/enemies: Allies: Eclipse Clan, BloodClaw Clan, Polar Clan, Equonix Clan, Blackpaw Wolf Pack, Midnighteclipse Wolf Pack Enemies: PosionIvy Clan, Amber Clan, Meadow Clan, GOTR Old allies/enemies: I seriously have no idea why I made this. o_o ~Derpy Allies: Solstice Clan - Disbanded Enemies: Killed them all. o_o 'SkyfallClan History' Down below in the Category section ~SorrelStar 'NEWS!!!' * 21/9/14 - Skyfall Clan is being remade! We got a new Deputy, MuddyWish and a new territory; the grassy camp in EW! -AuburnStar/Derpy * Black background and blue text added by Snowkit/BettaWolf ---Snowkit 'Prey Hunted' *'Mice (that burrow and eat nuts)' *'Voles (land and water)' *'Fish (small fish like sunfish, salmon, and bluegills)' *'Squirrels' *'Small birds (like sparrows, robins, kesterals, and crows)' 'Prey Not Hunted' *'Frogs/Toads (ewww...)' *'Deer (it's not even possible for a cat to kill one... ._.)' *'Big fish (like catfish)' *'Rabbits' *'Giant birds (like hawks, eagels, and turkey valtures because obviously they'd kill us first)' Goals 1. Reach at least 10 members. Not reached yet. FeralHeart usernames dapurplecreepah: SorrelStar (Derpy mad it for her) acna2009: AuburnStar (Derpy) shihtzu14: MuddyWish (Cheyyliel) ~BettaWolf~: SnowKit (Betta) Flags, pics, etc 180px-Skyfall Clan Flag.jpg|Credits to Crookjayrainpaw3 from FRWC Wiki. 180px-Clan_Of_SF.png|Credits to Amaryllis Clove on FRWC Wiki. Img_20140216-18-30-06_thumb.png|MEEEEEEEE ;O; img_20140401-00-31-01.jpg|Rawrgaygsdkfhsdkjfhkdsjhfd <33333 IMG_0517.jpg|SorrelStar<3 MADE BY DERPY IMG_0516.jpg|Toxikk Auburn, SorrelPool and me<333333 MADE BY DERPY Category:Skyfall Clan